<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hope by Hululu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250712">Broken Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu'>Hululu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blind Dating (2006), Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny回来了，而且他还活着。好吧……医生治好了他的肉体，但是当Danny开始拒绝Sylar的碰触，杀手是否能够再一次拯救他的爱人？<br/>这只是一个小小的建议，在阅读本文的时候打牌Lorlo7的vid效果更佳哦http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsOi4cW7pII（大笑，我让她用这首歌，不过这是一首很赞的曲子，我们都觉得这首歌非常适合）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylar | Gabriel Gray/Danny Valdessecchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/424801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677968">Broken Hope</a> by Akaiba.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请在已阅读前面4部的前提下进行阅读。没有beta。耗时五年，平坑不易。<br/>感谢Akaiba授权我翻译这个很赞的故事。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:00-0:07</p><p>“别这么盯着我看了。”Danny尴尬地说。</p><p>“我仍然不敢相信……”Sylar喃喃地说，俯身捧住Danny的脸，手指温柔地抚摸过柔软的皮肤，直到碰到绷带又折返，然后又轻抚过去如此往复。活生生的Danny如此令他着迷——他的皮肤在他的抚触下泛起粉红，眼睛毫无焦距地盯着他，但是那里面荡漾着能量和生命。Sylar绝不希望Danny离开。</p><p>“……你不应该像那样触碰我，尤其是在我不能触碰你的时候。”Danny暴躁地责备他。他的语气是那么柔和但是里面仍杂糅着一些Sylar无法无视的尖锐。但是他将此归结于医院坚持在缝合的伤口愈合之前不能停下的药物所致。就好像Danny还没受够过去一整年里被药物所导致的昏沉似的，Sylar对此大为恼怒。Peter保证会去走走关系让他们能够把Danny带回家住一段时间。微笑着，眼睛里蓄满了泪水却并未落下，Sylar缓缓执起Danny的手贴上自己的脸颊。</p><p>“嘿……”Sylar将那柔软的皮肤贴上自己满是胡渣的脸，叹息喷洒在裸露的手腕上。Danny快活地微笑起来，变得放松起来，但是他突然抽回了自己的手。</p><p>Sylar只是看着他，充满了疑惑。</p><p>过了一会儿，Danny小声地说，“我累了。”</p><p>“当然，我很抱歉。”</p><p>尴尬的沉默笼罩着他们，Sylar不知道该怎么办，过去恐怖的一年光阴和经历横在他们之间就像一道巨大的鸿沟，彼此都无力越过。最终，Danny轻拍床边，空出了一片位置。</p><p>“护士们不喜欢我那样。”Sylar提醒Danny，过去三天里Sylar被护士们狠狠地责备说他令她们的病人不安。老实地说，Sylar完全可以无视，但是Peter也因为没看管好自己的兄弟而被责备，所以Sylar保证会守规矩。</p><p>“好吧我并不关心她们在想些什么。拜托？”Danny又拍了拍他身边那片温暖的床单。Sylar觉得自己可以在他们真地禁止他这么干之前再挤一晚，于是他穿着T恤和裤子爬上了床，他的一条腿轻轻地靠着Danny的腿，整个人都弯曲着充满占有欲地将他的爱侣包覆起来。当杀手的手栖息于他的胸膛，Danny让Sylar喷洒在脖颈的呼吸平息自己疯狂的心跳，所有那些令人难受的时刻和令人焦躁不安的行径都远去了。</p><p>他还活着，他还活着，他还活着。当Sylar无数次的死亡影像向他袭来的时候，Danny在脑子里一遍遍地重复，他能感受到Sylar紧贴他后背的胸膛传来的心跳。</p><p>Danny感到如此宽慰——那么高兴——有时候他听着Sylar的声音几乎快不能呼吸。但是那些幻象仍然缠着他，Danny知道他永远不会忘记那些珍贵的稀少记忆……无论那是多么令人感到恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:10-0:35</p><p>Sylar非常感谢Peter为他们搞了一辆简简单单的车载他们回家。他实在是不想跟Angela之前安排的豪华轿车司机打交道——他很高兴现在车里只有他和Danny。</p><p>只是Danny一直显得很畏缩。有时候当Sylar的手刷过Danny的手，有时候当他们甚至并未接触的时候。Danny眼睛里的神色支离破碎，看上去他很害怕或者说是逆来顺受——Sylar也无法确定——不过每当他试着伸出手只会令情形更糟，所以只能在一旁看着有什么钻进了Danny的脑子。他不知道这到底是怎么一回事，他无法控制自己将Danny变回原来模样的冲动，更不可能放他离开自己视线直到他弄明白到底发生了什么该如何治疗，所以他的双手紧紧地扣紧了方向盘。</p><p>Danny很快就发现闭上眼睛，最本能的面对视觉刺激的方式，在面对这来自自己大脑的图像根本毫无作用，而且他无法令它们停止。它们是那么明亮清晰，覆盖了他记忆中关于家人的黑白模糊的影像，他无论如何也无法将这些影像赶走。他无法躲藏，其他所有的记忆都无法遮盖这一段记忆，所以他只能咬紧了自己的牙关，希望自己的精神能获得丝毫的平静，就像沙滩上的海浪……暴风雨中的平静。</p><p>只是平静从未降临，Danny眼睁睁地看着那把武士刀安静地穿透了他的爱人，再一次。Sylar窒息了，他的双眼开始失焦，喉管中充满了血液发出令人恶心的湿润的声音。Danny一阵晕眩。</p><p>但是医院治愈了他晕倒的症状——表面上看他的大脑受到了挫伤。他们不知道是怎么回事，但是Sylar说那是因为他的大脑很长一段时间内被迫输入了太多的记忆一次又一次。所以，现在，他被治愈了，晕眩袭来，停滞，然后离去，没留下任何缓冲的时机吞噬了黑暗。</p><p>当他看到Sylar倒在地上，躯体死气沉沉……冰冷而且血淋淋的……他所能做的只是不要哭出来。</p><p>Sylar不聋，事实上他的听力非常敏锐，他捕捉到了Danny喉咙里的啜泣声，但是他不会在这个问题上紧追不放。上一次他这么做了，差点因为令他烦躁而被赶出Danny的病房，而Sylar宁可跟Danny保持一定的距离也不能失去他，所以现在他会保持安静……</p><p>血从Sylar的脸上淌下，用力闭紧眼睛也无法令这影像停止。</p><p>Sylar打开了收音机，Danny吓得差点跳起来。他能听到Sylar的手指紧张地随着节奏轻点，这打击并没跟上节奏但是清晰可辨。Danny眨着眼睛睁开，他的眼睛因为之前用力的挤压而疼痛。</p><p>他没对Sylar说一句话，但是他让这男人将他们的手紧握在一起。Danny为了这接触而颤抖但是他用力反握告诉Sylar这样的接触是没问题的。Sylar没有问他刚才发生了什么，他是那么庆幸Danny能再一次与他在一起，这简直就像是一件天赐的礼物。他安抚地在Danny的手背上画着圈，用眼角瞅到Danny慢慢睡着了。Sylar保持着他的动作，直到他们回到家，他轻柔地将Danny抱上床，盖好被子，然后拿着一本书坐到床边看护着他。</p><p>Sylar一直看着Danny，很久很久。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:35-0:54</p><p>在Peter确信Danny康复之前的一个周真是漫长而艰难——过度的盲人帮护——不过在Sylar愿意让Danny离开他的视线之前又是好几天的请求，大吼，争吵和恐吓。当Danny告诉他自己只是去上法律课的时候Sylar也只不过是稍微接受了……一点点。</p><p>他保证会包接包送，Danny知道这样的做法应该会令自己感到困扰，可是这并没有。他想要紧紧地依附着这男人然而Sylar并不会做超过亲吻他额头程度的事，他跟他说话就像对着一个需要保护的孩子，所以Danny决定向他展示自己已经彻底好了。虽然他并没有。但是他知道Sylar对他现在的状况毫无帮助，或许假装一切如旧会有所帮助。他出院后还没去看——拜访——他的哥哥和妹妹，不过他知道Sylar已经告诉了他们Danny现在很安全很好，而且他们到医院里来探望过他，那时候他正因为药物的缘故沉睡着。他只是希望自己能对着他们微笑，让他们相信自己现在很好——他明白在所有人当中最不可能瞒过去的就是他们俩。尽管他相当肯定自己并没有在欺骗Sylar或者是Peter，他刚刚才见过Peter呢。不过Peter是一个读心者，所以他确实是在撒谎。</p><p>站在法律课教室外，Danny收起了自己的盲杖。他对这间教室的布局非常清楚，可以轻易找到座位——他的座位，唯一一个预留的——不会发生什么意外，这样独立自主的行为令他感到稍微好点儿。</p><p>Danny的头有一点疼，不过他才这是因为昨晚喝的酒。Sylar和他因为前者的过度保护又吵架了，事实上Sylar拒绝跟他上床，甚至为了一些Danny无法理解的原因不肯碰触他。Sylar冲出去摔上了门，Danny将他哥哥送的庆祝他康复的酒整瓶喝掉了，借酒浇愁。在他意识到之前他已经彻底醉了，一阵舒适愉快的温暖充斥着他全身，他很快便陷入了沉睡，然后因为被车撞过一般的疼而醒来。他对这种疼痛已经非常熟悉了。</p><p>他知道他给出了错误的信息，他想要在Sylar因为亲密接触而退缩时拉住他，而自己却在尖叫，他是那么自我矛盾搞不懂到底想要些什么。头脑中充斥着的血腥画面折磨着他的神经，就像是一把锯齿状的刀在将他凌迟直到他再也无法承受这样的痛苦，Sylar满是血污尖叫扭曲的脸占据着他的头脑，这让他恨不得去死。</p><p>Danny已经想不起他妈妈的面容了，她的脸在他的记忆中只剩下黑白的模糊印象——那些糟糕透顶的死亡影像将他关于家庭的画面推挤到了边沿——他只希望自己至少还能听一次她的声音。他记得她看着自己的时候脸上的皱纹——为了他而生的忧虑的皱纹——当她将他抱住时她的眼中满是泪水，而Danny只能不停地笑。他的父亲——他非常清楚自己的儿子不需要特殊看顾，只需要平等相待——在看到自己的儿子能清晰的看到自己的时候几近崩溃。额头上一个满是胡渣的亲吻让Danny明白，他的父亲对于自己的儿子终于能看见是多么高兴。</p><p>但是Danny再也不能看到这些面孔了，现在他脑子里只剩下他第一个也是唯一的爱人一遍又一遍地死去。即便是Sylar会重新站起来的认知也无法抹去这个事实，Danny永远只能看到他的爱人死去。不多，也不少。</p><p>Danny只会看到死亡。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:54-1:04</p><p>他能感觉到Sylar在看他。Danny看不见，但是他不傻。他熟知他那爱人的脚步——那么多细碎的声音，可是他的总是最轻的那一个——他熟知他的气息，他熟知他的心跳。Danny或许无法在他们此时此刻所处的这个距离听到他的心跳声，可是他知道它就在那儿，在他的胸膛里有力地跳动，即便是看着Sylar的心跳愈发微弱直至停止的记忆也无法阻止他因为这器官仍在跳动而感到宽慰。</p><p>Sylar没有靠近他所在的公园长凳。他只是站在那儿一动不动，而Danny不会帮他做决定，所以Danny假装自己并未注意到他来了，只是呼吸着冰冷的空气让自己的思绪放空。</p><p>他能听到Sylar的呼吸裹杂着犹豫不决，害怕向前但饱含着渴望离去又是那么痛苦。他的凝视如有实质地盯着他好一阵，Danny只是听着，仿佛他根本不知道他的爱人就站在离他不到10步远的地方。但是Danny能感受到那强烈而沉重的视线。他听见他慢慢地走开了，Danny也说不清自己到底是松了口气还是感到痛苦，或者二者皆有。他只是希望一切都能恢复如初，但是他不知道该怎么办。</p><p>而正在离开公园的Sylar也在渴望着同一件事。</p><p>因为Sylar不习惯等着谁扔给他需要修复的问题，一般他只会剖析，搞明白原理，如果那是一块表或许他会修理好……可是人很难修复，Sylar所知道的只是切开头盖骨后他可没那个责任去解决导致的问题。但是至少他现在明白了。</p><p>明白Danny是Sylar将为其终尽余生去尝试的那一个——因为他绝不会放手。即使是Danny将他推开，他也不会放手。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:04-1:15</p><p>Danny说了什么很轻率的话，这挑起了Sylar的脾气但是他记不太清了，他扯过Danny跨坐在他身上死死钉住他，而Danny甚至没松开他那双该死的手！</p><p>小个的男人叹了口气。“我以为你说过我们不会做这个？（我）太虚弱，记得？！”他并未大吼大叫，只是从牙缝里把单词一个一个地挤出来，这些令Sylar难以承受。</p><p>“你竟然这么对我说！”Sylar怒气冲冲地说。</p><p>“这可都是你说的。”Danny坚定地说。</p><p>“你怎么能让我因为渴求你而内疚——因为我渴望能够跟你在一起！我一直为了我们俩在战斗，而你躺在那儿告诉我我害怕了！”</p><p>“你放弃了！是Peter找到了我！”</p><p>“我对你能够活下来失去了希望！我被关起来差不多一年，跟Noah和公司那些疯狂的科学家一起——就跟你一样——我只能不断地否认拒绝那些东西，可是我只知道当他告诉我你死了的时候他没有说谎，因为他在那个时候真的那么认为。你觉得那时候我的感受到底是怎么样的？！”Sylar现在凑得离Danny的脸那么近，不过这没关系他并没有真正地怒吼，因为他们现在的距离那声音已经够大了。</p><p>“你？！你不知道……你根本什么都不知道！”Danny提高了声音，怀疑的语气整个砸到Sylar脸上，当他试图从Danny的话中挖掘出真相时他几乎无法控制自己——当然他现在得到了一条线索。</p><p>“我当然什么都不知道——你根本什么都不告诉我！”他将Danny的手狠狠地摁到床垫上。“我不明白——我根本帮不上忙——你连一丝丝暗示都不给我！”</p><p>Danny的眼睛一如往常没有焦距，但是它们饱含着能灼伤他的火焰，Sylar非常清楚那是为了激怒他，问题是这法子每次都生效。Sylar攥紧了Danny的手腕，Danny眯起眼睛。这是挑衅，Sylar看得清楚，他知道Danny计划了一阵了，但是他不能就这么放任下去。</p><p>“来吧，做。”Danny低声地说。“或者在这方面我也是一个孩子？！”</p><p>Sylar猛地闭上嘴，他居高临下地看着Danny好一阵，然后他们的嘴撞到了一起，他们嘶吼着分开立刻又扑上去撕咬对方。他们的舌头粗暴的彼此压制令他们感到下颚酸痛，Syalr将Danny挤压在床上，他们彼此攥紧了对方几近无法呼吸——愤怒令他们的亲吻就像是快要烧着。Sylar的饥渴倾巢而出，他实在是等了太久太久……</p><p>他们猛地分开，当Sylar放开他的头试图让自己冷静下来，Danny仰着脖子猛喘气。Danny几乎是立刻便弓身上扑也不管是对着什么方向——他对此有那么一点视线需求——对着碰触到的第一片肌肤张口就咬……那正好是Sylar下颚到耳朵之间非常敏感的地方。</p><p>Sylar猛地退后，当Danny抓紧了他时仍一动不动。他突然将Danny推倒回床上，松开他的双手转而握紧了他的双肩，像是面对着自己的猎物一样邪恶地低沉嘶吼。</p><p>“怕了？不敢把你挑起的火灭了？我就知道……”Danny的眼睛是那么明亮简直要刺瞎对视的双目，但是Sylar无法移开自己的视线，即使他知道有个陷阱正等着自己跳下去呢。Danny从来跟狡猾不搭边。但是Sylar有了个计划。他会按照Danny要求的去做，只不过会用Danny将因此而讨厌他的方式。不，不是强暴。就只是……不完全是Danny所想要的方式。</p><p>指尖带着无形的力量滑过Danny的T恤，所经之处衣料随之破裂，Sylar快速地推开那些碎布，弯下腰啃咬每一寸展现在自己面前的肌肤。Danny粗重地喘息，在他的抚触下扭动，由此他明白身下的青年并不介意自己的粗暴对待。但是这不是Sylar想要的。他应该温柔缓和，这是Sylar想要给Danny的全部——他努力控制自己的饥渴感都是为了当他呆在Danny身边的时候杜绝所有的粗暴。但是他现在无法停下来，Sylar质疑自己那自私心理但到底还剩多少智商，他是那么那么渴求Danny回来，而现在却无法制止自己的双手在跟前柔软的皮肤上留下淤痕。</p><p>“求……！”Danny的恳求声艰难地从他喘息的双唇溢出，Sylar再一次吻住他。</p><p>Sylar灵巧的手指剥开双方的裤子，将双方的欲望解放出来，他沉下腰身贴紧Danny反复碾磨。通过他们紧贴的双唇，Sylar感觉到Danny呜咽出声，快感带来的震颤在他们之间传递。Sylar退回来，无视Danny的泣诉，因为这些声音正是他想要听到的。他想要让Danny变成这样，这样无所顾忌地狂热索取，在他身下欲生欲死……但是他原本是打算等到Danny完全恢复——无论是精神还是身体——然而Danny甚至在与他双手相握的时候仍不断退缩，Sylar不想这样。</p><p>即使是现在他也能看到这重重的矛盾感，Danny拱起下身不断地磨蹭他却将自己的头转向一边，他口中喘息着祈求的话语的同时眼中却盛满了痛苦。可是这痛苦并非来自肉体，Sylar无法治愈，更何况Danny什么也不告诉他，Sylar只好以惩罚的形式将Danny要求的一切都给予他，因为他相当肯定Danny不想就这样。</p><p>“Sylar，求你了！”Danny乞求道。不，Danny想要更多别的。但是在他知道Danny不会心存任何厌恶之后才会给他。他希望他身和心都为了渴求而哭叫出声，而不是仅有其一。</p><p>Sylar换了个角度挺动他的臀部，两个人的勃起紧紧地贴在一起互相摩擦，下身的毛发撩人地蹭着对方的下腹，Sylar能感觉到Danny的湿润沾湿了自己的T恤。Danny离高潮是那么近，但是他知道Sylar不会就这么放过他，颇为恼怒地摇晃着头。</p><p>“该死的，Sylar，操我！”这声抓狂的沙哑命令充斥着欲望，令Sylar些微地退开。</p><p>他弯下身，将嘴唇凑近Danny的耳朵一边不忘继续下身的挺动。“不，Danny。我不会操你；我不会跟你做爱，我不会让你违背你自己的意愿，并且我不会让你得到我。直到我知道这是你唯一的渴求。”</p><p>“这确实是，该死的，这就是！”Danny尖叫着，在床上拱起身用自己的勃起磨蹭着Sylar。他靠的那么近然而这并不是他想要的。他想说这远不够将他推向顶峰，他需要Sylar压制他，控制他，支配他，让他全身赤裸无处可躲，但是这并不是他想要的。他希望Sylar彻底拥有他，给他一切他所能给予的，让他能够将脑子里那些该死的画面忘记片刻，用Sylar还好好地活着并且渴求着他的无法辩驳的事实取而代之。他无法向Sylar解释这些，他拒绝让另一个男人知道自己是那么软弱，但正因为如此，Sylar不会知道这对他来说有多么重要。</p><p>“每当我碰触你你总会躲避，你不喜欢我坐得离你太近，你甚至在我跟你说话的时候感到恐惧——Danny，你这是在杀死我。”Sylar小声地说，他低头封住Danny的嘴，因为Danny的挣扎两人的牙齿撞在了一起，他用尽全力咬住Sylar直到自己无法支撑才松开，他在压制之下挣扎，尖叫着高潮。</p><p>Danny的精华射在了他的身上，身下人面容上高潮的表情和充斥着房间的尖叫喘息对Sylar来说已是足够，他颤抖着高潮，躺倒在Danny身边，一时之间，房间里只剩下两人又深又重的喘息声。不过很快Danny刺向他，他偏离了目标，撞进Sylar的胸膛，Sylar只能僵在那儿任Danny一下又一下地捶打，眼睁睁看他哭起来。</p><p>Sylar坐起身靠在一堆枕头上，将Danny紧紧地圈抱在自己的怀里，Danny陷在他怀里满是挫折和悲伤地啜泣，他伸出一只手轻轻梳理着他的头发。</p><p>当Danny稍稍平静下来，Sylar轻柔地吻了他。这段时间足够他表达自己的安抚和歉意，亦足以避免彼此间再次剑拔弩张。</p><p>“我们真是搞得一团糟。”Sylar低声说。</p><p>Danny蠕动着靠近了些，闭着眼伸出一只手攥紧了Sylar的衬衣。“嗯啊——恩。”这是他在Sylar气味的包围下睡去前最后的答复。</p><p>虽然睡得并不安稳，但是Danny没有醒过来，Sylar的手一直不停地轻轻爬梳着他的头发，只要Danny需要，Sylar可以一直在夜里保持清醒，但是他明白，他们的问题不会如此轻易地解决。他可以利用从Haitian得来的力量清除掉所有这些记忆，但是他有预感，这么做弊大于利。</p><p>不……就这一次，Sylar决定等待。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:15-1:26</p><p>每天看到Danny依然像是目睹一个小小的奇迹，Sylar想着，任由公园的各种声响将自己包围。Danny的喜好感染了他，令他也会在需要思考的时候偷偷跑到公园里去。看着Danny的胸膛在睡梦中起伏，他的眼里情感焦灼——好抑或坏——Sylar永远不会停止对此心怀感激……</p><p>但是他不知道该做些什么，自从完全成为Gabriel Gray以来他从未如此无助。</p><p>虽然Gabriel Patrelli强于Gabriel Gray，而Sylar还要更强。但是Sylar没有丝毫解决的线索且憎恶无法理解之事，Gabriel Petrelli是一个充满秘密的富裕家庭的儿子，跟他们一样鬼祟又忠诚，但是他同样没有线索……所以，那就只剩下了Gabriel Gray。一个Sylar在许久之前沉醉于力量和控制的时候抛至一边的男人。但是Gabriel明白自怨自艾，懂得内心的恐惧，知晓失望和遗憾。Sylar的视线变得柔和，或许Gabriel能够帮得上Danny。</p><p>但是Gabriel已经死去太久，他残留的碎片细微得不可修复……Sylar现在就是Sylar，他已经无法变回去了。</p><p>坐在篮球场里，Danny考虑着他对周围人——对Sylar——的依赖性。当Danny在每一件最微小的事情上都需要他的时候，他们如何能够拥有一段健康的关系？更糟的是，每当他想起与Sylar相关的事情，脑海中便会无法控制地出现他不想看到的场景直到他无法呼吸，这令他几乎无法在这男人身边立足。Danny轻轻地叹了口气。他感到自己如此软弱以至不敢承认自己陷入了多么巨大的痛苦之中，虽然他非常清楚自己需要帮助。求助于Sylar会令他感到比现状更加糟糕。</p><p>Sylar不知道该怎么办，但是他觉得自己或许知道某个人能行。但是他已经索取得够多了，他还能要求更多吗？他们是家人，他们不会在意这个。但是Sylar不想逼得他那么紧……</p><p>Danny轻轻地眨了眨了眼睛。当然，谁是那另一个人——不是家人——Danny时刻都颇为信任的那个？他当然能找他帮忙！但是他已经做了那么多了……他能向他要求更多吗？还有别的吗？Danny不想开口的，但是他想不出别的办法……</p><p>Sylar和Danny都同意。他们需要Peter。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:26-1:35</p><p>Danny闻到Sylar的气息的时候没有动，等着他从眼科诊所出来。Sylar推着墙，Danny静静地站在那儿等着Sylar走过来。如果他不确定Sylar确实是走向他，他会待在那儿不动——但是他忽略了另一种解释。</p><p>很快Sylar便来到了他身边——缓慢而又小心翼翼地，就像靠近一只惊恐的小动物。</p><p>“准备好走了吗？”一只手轻轻碰触他的手肘，Danny堪堪止住自己的战栗。他知道是Sylar，因为那只手很快就放开了，而Danny不能叫他把手放回来引导他，因为他知道这只会传达出更多令人困惑的信息，所以他拼好自己的盲杖，两个人一起走向Sylar停车的地方。</p><p>Sylar的沉默和他们彼此间的距离宛若一道深渊，事实上他们之间连手肘都擦不上边，这令Danny失望得想嚎啕大哭。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:35-1:36</p><p>“Peter！”读心者感觉到Sylar的手臂轻轻地环住自己，忍不住跳了起来。这可不是他能预料到的正常情况——尤其是杀手叫他名字的时候语气那么欢快。</p><p>Sylar的头发往后梳着，他还戴了眼镜，但是他穿着汗衫的模样就像他在自己卧室里不停打转。由此，Peter能看出来他现在做的事没有任何成效——他简直是坐立不安。这可就不太寻常了，要知道Sylar一向清楚自己到底在做什么应该在哪儿——他从不浪费精力在自己的房间里打转。</p><p>“怎么了？你叫我过来的时候你的声音听上去十分紧迫。”Peter在之前Danny的状态被确认为健康后回到了自己的公寓，他得以心安理得地离开Danny和Sylar，逃离自己母亲的掌控。</p><p>Sylar退了一步，一手抓狂地爬梳过自己的头发，面容扭曲，想法设法找到合适的词句去开口解释。</p><p>“Danny他不……我们……他……”他颤巍巍地吐了口气，坐到自己床上，双头抱住头。Peter走过去站到他面前，显得有些好奇，他试着去读年长者身上溢出的情绪。过了好一阵，Sylar抬起头，这个动作看上去花了他很大的勇气。“我——我不知道该怎么办。”</p><p>Peter震惊了，他睁大眼睛瞪着面前这个地球上最具掌控力的男人——每个人都知道当Sylar想要得到什么的时候，他会使用最随便的方式并且得到它。无一例外。Sylar没有信心就跟他会找人帮个小忙一样罕见。</p><p>此时此刻Peter对Sylar感同身受。对他来说，这么做的不协调感早就没了。他非常欢迎Sylar加入他的家庭——这无关他的家庭里是否有人曾经是个连环杀手。</p><p>“你需要什么？”Peter问，就像他一直以来的那样。</p><p>Sylar看着他，他没有一个恰当的表达方式，但是Peter能感受到对方席卷而来的感激之情将自己彻底卷入。“我需要——我需要Danny回来。”</p><p>Peter不由得轻轻笑起来。“我可没发现他又不见了。”</p><p>“他根本没回来。”</p><p>“你今天真是难以理解。”</p><p>Sylar哼了哼，沮丧地揉了揉自己的脸。“他的脑子里一团糟，但是他根本不告诉我哪儿出了问题……而且我觉得，那跟我有关。”</p><p>“你？你做了些什么？”</p><p>“我不知道……但是他会在每一次触碰下畏缩，他不会亲吻我，我跟他说话的时候他会吓一跳，而且有些时候他看上去就像是他根本不在这儿。他就像是被困在了自己的脑子里。但是他什么都不告诉我，这样我没办法把他弄出来……”Sylar缓缓地摇了摇头。“我不知道还能向谁求助，而我信任你。”</p><p>“哇哦……”Peter吁了一口气。那可真是极度赞誉，这令他不知该如何回应。这就像是得到了一捧水——如此难以保持而易于失去。</p><p>但是Peter喜欢挑战，所以他微笑着点点头。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:36-1:41</p><p>“Peter！”Danny的惊呼可比Sylar温柔多了，所以Peter不至于被吓得跳起来，对此他充满感激并且非常确定无论是否看得见，Danny都知道这一点。</p><p>Peter一进来便对着他微笑。在门即将关上之前，他听见拖着脚快速走过的声音，露出的灿烂笑容里含了一丝暗淡。Peter无法不去喜欢Danny——他为了Sylar找到了他，因此他认为这或许能解释自己的这种喜爱之情。他对这个盲眼的男人有着些许的保护欲，又有一点过度的紧张，但是他希望Danny不要对此有所察觉，或者对此有所介怀。他非常肯定人们时常因为他目不能视而过分保护他。</p><p>他解下自己的围巾挂到挂钩上。留下身上的夹克衫，他靠近Danny，亲昵地轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。他注意到那一瞬间对方的畏缩。他在Sylar身上也发现了同样的情况，而Danny的要更加不明显，但是，这种畏缩确实存在，Peter立刻明白过来Sylar该有多么多么多么无助。</p><p>Danny正极力忽视自己脑子里所看到的Peter一拳又一拳恶狠狠揍烂Sylar的脸的情景。这令他分神了一阵，他意识到Peter正与自己说话，可是这些记忆是直接在他脑子里构建出来的。</p><p>“Danny……发生了什么事？”直截了当切入重点。Peter总是直面任何问题，拐弯抹角从来不是他的风格。</p><p>“我——我不知道你在说什——”</p><p>“真的，Danny？你觉得我有那么蠢吗？”Peter叹息道，他仍然能够感受到Sylar的沮丧充斥在自己内心，但是他粗暴地将这些情绪赶到一边去，让自己变得柔和一些。“也许我……你能骗得过我，却骗不了Sylar。”</p><p>“我很好，我很好……”这听上去就跟排练好的一样——就像一个演员他已经重复了无数次以此让自己去相信，而不是说服Peter。</p><p>“Danny——请你……至少……至少让Sylar知道原因。”</p><p>“我不——不能。”</p><p>Peter撞上了一堵羞愧和自我怨恨的墙，这是Danny稳稳树立于此却并非专注于自我利益的墙。Danny一直将Sylar排斥在墙外，也从未预料到Peter会去将它摧毁。那一刻Peter明白了为什么Danny无法向Sylar坦诚——他害怕Sylar会看不起他。因为他需要被救赎，因为他需要被重视，因为他需要Sylar。Danny过去总是从家人和朋友那里得到自己所需要的一切，而他现正处在一段严肃而重要的关系中，他不知道该怎样张口去要求，更不知道他想要的对方能不能给予。</p><p>Danny惧怕自己被抛弃。</p><p>惧怕被视作一个弱者（弱点）。</p><p>Peter不知道现在能说些什么。他不知道自己该如何告诉Danny自己会被抛弃的想法是多么的大错特错——如果Sylar不想永远跟他在一起，那么从一开始他就不会去招惹他——所以他不容拒绝地将这个颤抖的青年拉过来。他将他拥抱进自己的怀里，就像一个会赶跑这世界上所有恐惧的父亲一样，口中轻轻地嘘着。</p><p>当感觉到一阵熟悉的情感，Peter抬起头，看到在楼梯上——一个足以看清却又不会被Danny闻到气味的距离——Sylar跪在那儿透过扶手的缝隙眼含绝望凄然地看着Peter安慰Danny，而他自己却不行。Peter只能尽己所能地倾泻自己对他们充满希望与同情的情绪，并且确认自己一直与Sylar对视，不顾一切地尝试告诉他一切都会好起来的，他相信他们能做到。但是Danny颤抖着渐渐停止了哭泣，而Sylar看着他的眼神就像自己的人生被他所盗取。</p><p>他不确定Sylar听到了多少，也不知道他们该怎么办，但是他知道他们俩的感受，他认为自己会找到办法帮助他们的。这就像是在放牧一群小羊羔——你得盯着他们，预判他们向前奔跑的方向，这样才能引导他们转向正确的方向。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:41-1:47</p><p>你能行的，你能行的，你能行的——</p><p>他颤抖着双腿瞪大双眼，希冀在自己的法律课教室里找到一个位置。他迟到了，教室里坐满了人，而他只能听到他们的声音，分辨不清他们到底在哪儿坐着，再说也没人会帮他——他不需要帮助！——所以他尽了自己最大的努力，但是他知道有些什么事即将——</p><p>砰！</p><p>Sylar被近距离的射击击倒在地上。</p><p>砰！</p><p>Noah的手指不停地扣下扳机，枪管里甚至冒出了烟。Sylar再一次被击倒，他的双臂随着躯体的震颤而张开。</p><p>砰！砰！</p><p>那把枪将最后一颗子弹也射进Sylar的身体，Sylar撞在墙上，张大了嘴发出无声的嘶吼，然后滑倒在地。</p><p>Danny随着脑子里倒下的Sylar一同摔倒在地上。这场小冲突接下来的一切都显得模糊不清，他能听见愤怒的学生们质问他为什么将他们昂贵的笔记本电脑从桌子上撞翻了下来，要求他赶紧从地上爬起来立刻作出解释。可是他现在只能倒在地上粗重地喘着气，祈求自己的胃别就这么吐出来。</p><p>当他离开法律课教室的时候，他能察觉到那些射在自己身上充满厌恶的视线——他们非常愤怒却又无法对他做些什么，因为他是一个残疾人——然而他已经没有精力去关心这些了。他赶在Sylar抵达这里送自己一程之前飞快地离开了。</p><p>他现在还无法面对那个男人，而且他最近似乎说过这个很多次了。</p><p>他不知道自己到底什么时候才能真正准备好。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:47-2:23</p><p>“你说什么？”Sylar在Danny胡乱拨动吉他发出的声音里皱起眉。这是Nathan在听说他学过一点吉他——虽然学习的过程有些困难——送给他打发时间的。显然Danny知道一些和弦，Sylar为了自己竟然不知道这事儿而有些生自己的气。他们刚刚拜访Marie和Larry回来，Sylar还穿着外套，Danny一秒钟都不愿意浪费立刻就拿起了乐器。</p><p>“你听见了的。”Danny说——全然地茫然若失的表情。他甚至没有试着“看”向Sylar，这令后者感到愈发难受。</p><p>“你认真的？”这句话既不是讽刺，也不是怀疑……只是好奇。Sylar不会嫉妒Danny，尽管这可能超过他所能承受的限度，他愿意为之。他不知道是什么促使他如此希望令Danny快乐，他对自己的这种情绪感到怀疑，甚至进一步对自己的爱产生了怀疑，他对Danny强烈的依赖让他怕得要命。他只是不知道Danny也感觉到了。</p><p>“非常认真。请别让我再重复一次。”随着Danny手指的每一次晃动和停顿，Sylar的耳朵听清了每一个声调和停顿。可是，Danny对自己的决定不会让步，而Sylar能做的仅仅是将自己的视线钉在Danny低垂的头顶——他无神的双眼一直对着地板。虽然他现在看不到Danny的眼睛，Danny这个样子仍让他感到非常难受，就好像虽然他的肉体还在这儿，可是他的思绪已经跑远了。</p><p>“我不能，Danny。”他试着乞求。他们都知道这没用，他心意已决。Sylar惊异于Danny充分认识到自己对他的决定到底有多大的影响力。</p><p>Danny正打算重复自己的要求，他们听见Peter走了进来。“……嘿。”</p><p>Peter被两人剧烈的情绪同时击中，不由剧烈战抖着退后了好几步，Sylar试着对此感到抱歉，但是他又觉得他的兄弟连门都不敲就冒冒然跑进来，自己也应该负点责任。</p><p>Peter对Danny露出忧伤的微笑，Danny低着头避开了Sylar还没解决的“声响”，但是这阵悲伤的情绪也击中了他，他不知道他们还得像这样将Peter卷进他们之间多少次。但是Peter总是不小心与经常碰到的人共情，他很难感到内疚。相反，他产生了强烈的保护欲。他将不再去思考Peter的事，而是再一次将注意力放在自己爱人身上。</p><p>Danny现在表现得万分诚挚起来，看上去正试着忘记他们刚才关于在紧绷的琴弦上胡乱弹奏的争执。Sylar毫无反应。</p><p>“我只是想找到什么对我们都好……”他自己都觉得这听起来就是句废话，Danny看上去挺赞同自己烦躁地乱弹琴。</p><p>“那你为什么还不肯？”反应很尖锐。</p><p>“因为我知道海地人的记忆操控会造成多大的损害，我……我不想让你承受那些。尤其是你已经承受这样的伤害整整一年。”当音乐响起，他停顿下来。“Danny……”他叹了口气。这根本毫无进展。</p><p>琴弦在Danny握紧的手指下发出尖锐的刺耳声响——</p><p>Sylar的脖子被拧住，足以令他感到万分疼痛但又不至于折断，他痛苦地尖叫起来。Danny知道这一定流血了，记忆让他闻到血腥味，他知道这些Sylar的疼痛并不是他自己的，可是他就是能清楚地感受到。Sylar没有停下尖叫！停下停下停下！</p><p>他深深地呼吸让自己冷静下来，无视了Sylar惊慌失措的问题，从他的怀抱中退出来。他继续沉默地弹奏。这一次并不比往常容易，更加的例行公事。那些记忆出现了，他无法控制自己，但是这只会从持续几秒钟，然后他会恢复，冲洗干净，擦干，然后再来一次。</p><p>“该死的，Danny！给我一个天杀的提示！”Sylar咆哮着，他冲出房间，将门狠狠地摔上。</p><p>Danny硬撑着仿佛这对他来说没什么，可是过了一会儿，他哭了。</p><p>就像个该死的孩子！</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:23-2:37</p><p>“我不会让步的。尤其是这件事。”Sylar能感受到自己内心取悦Danny的冲动和对在他身上再次使用那个力量的抗拒彼此争斗不休。</p><p>“为什么？”Peter温和地问。</p><p>Sylar哼了哼，抓起自己的夹克放到包的旁边。“‘读’我呀，海绵宝宝，我知道你能行。”他管不住自己嘴，他自己也很清楚这是没必要的，但是他不会道歉。Peter应该停止窥探，Sylar选择忽视明明是自己主动找Peter来帮忙的这个事实。</p><p>“就当我不行。来嘛，我想听你说出来。”Peter靠在长椅上，看着Sylar用各种各样的钟表维修工具将自己的工作包塞满，还有他那个蠢兮兮的透视镜。</p><p>Sylar顿了顿。“我不……”他粗鲁地抹过自己的脸，避开了梳理得整整齐齐的头发，试图抹去脸上数日来积累的疲倦忧虑。只不过是睡眠剥夺，但是Peter仍为此皱起了眉。“我不希望……他忘了我……我的脸。”这比承认他自己的自私还要令人难受。他总是自私得彻底，可是一旦牵涉到Danny……他做不到。这是他无法否认的事实，只要与这个男人有关，他就自私不起来，可是这件事……Sylar不希望他的爱人忘掉他的长相。这很残忍，他知道这是一种伤害，但他眼盲的爱人知道他到底长成什么样令他某种程度上得到了抚慰。Peter撇过头，看着自己的兄弟。当Peter走到他的视线中，Sylar心不在焉地想着，他该理发了。“但是……他所看到的一直是你倒在血泊中。”Sylar咬紧了牙，他知道Peter正小心翼翼地审视着自己，也一定注意到了自己的这个反应，可是Peter没有停下，就像Sylar所知道的那样这孩子总有点自毁倾向。“痛苦地尖叫，看着那么多的人，你的——现在还有他的——朋友们，在他的脑子里将你撕成碎片。我，Matt，Mohinder……就像他原本没有理由惧怕Noah，但是现在他将那张脸与那些恐惧捆绑起来，他不得不看着他撕开你的喉咙，用枪射不断地射穿你，一次，又一次……Sylar……让他记住你的长相是在谋杀他。”</p><p>Sylar狠狠地捶在桌子上，Peter明智地退到了房间的另一头。“该死的，Peter！我知道！我——我这么做不是因为我想杀了他！天啊，不是这样的！根本，根本不是这样的。我只是……”</p><p>Peter又一次撇过头，即使Sylar因为转过身去看不到他，也能从这沉默中知道他在做什么。他知道Peter正读取他的情感和思想，这真是令人感到愤怒。他半是收到引诱般地想要使用力量——打断海地人的那部分力量，但是那实在有一点熊孩子气。“你在害怕。”Sylar僵硬了。“害怕一旦你让他忘了你的长相……他就会忘记你。”</p><p>Sylar无所谓似地耸耸肩。“这之前我从没动用过海地人的力量……Danny看不见，我也不清楚其他感官记忆是怎么样的，我该怎么精确地清除他的视觉记忆？”</p><p>“那确实很棘手……”</p><p>Sylar回以哼声，穿上了他的工作夹克。</p><p>“你考虑过把你自己的记忆给他吗？”Peter突然问。</p><p>Sylar猛地转回身，他戴着的巨大框架眼镜让他看上去就是个蠢笨呆滞的钟表匠，Peter忍不住咯咯咯地笑起来。如果这是部动画片，现在应该有一道光柱从Sylar的头顶上射下来，整个场面洋溢着热情。Peter突然意识到在自己偶尔值夜班的时候到底看了多少午夜场动画片。</p><p>摘掉眼镜，由它带来的Gabriel既视感褪去，Sylar回归，他上下打量着Peter仿佛后者就是问题的解决方案，而他正通过检视Peter的表情要从里面找出什么错误来。他走过来，手里捏着那副眼镜，脑子里呼啦啦转过无数的念头，Peter不得不把自己从那过多的思绪中扯出来——什么鬼？他根本不需要去了解自己兄弟的爱情生活。如果Sylar注意到他的视线，也许会意识到Peter刚刚不小心看到了一些并未谈及的想法，但是此时此刻涌入的思绪成千上万。</p><p>Peter靠在墙上焦急地等待着答案——Sylar会知道这是否可行。他会在自己的脑子里彻底测试这力量，分析该它的用途和使用方法，思考它是否危险，将它拆开又拼凑回去。Peter几乎就要动嘴去啃自己的手指甲了。</p><p>Sylar的嘴角抽搐着，Peter分不清那是个嘲笑还是个傻笑，他只好继续坐立难安地等着。</p><p>“走。”Sylar扔掉手里的眼镜。工作可以再等等——他想工作的时候再去。“我们得去收集一些记忆。”</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:37-2:57</p><p>“这……只是一个想法。我不太确定后果会怎么样。”Sylar试探地说。Sylar解释了让他在Danny的脑子里搅和是件多冒险的事，因为他对盲人的大脑是个什么样根本毫无概念——他从没经历过。当他主动提出要研究下“大脑切片风格”，回应他的是死一般的沉寂。他们既没反对也没觉得他是在开玩笑。他真的没。</p><p>Danny坐在宽大的躺椅上焦躁不安，他尚未有任何回应，Sylar认真考虑是不是应该假装自己刚刚什么都没说。他只好安静地看着Danny，后者在脑子里一遍又一遍地考虑这个提议。</p><p>“我不会做任何你不愿意的事，Danny，选择权都在你——”</p><p>“你爱我的，对吗？”Danny突然问他。“我正小心地考虑。让我想想——该死的！”他一边用力按揉太阳穴一边在椅子上坐立难安。他已经祈求过让自己忘掉那些记忆，可是……可是他不想忘记Sylar，而这正是危险所在，他不能让这些记忆继续存在……它们会杀死他。就像从内部腐烂一样。</p><p>Sylar僵直了身体闭上眼睛，所有的情绪都从他的脸上消失了，他正试着平静下来以保持应有的耐心。在寂静中，Danny看上去紧张又害怕。</p><p>“你是爱我的……对吗？”</p><p>“我当然爱你。”Sylar轻声说，甚至害怕这会被用来对抗他。</p><p>“那么……我信任你。”Danny抬头看向Sylar。“我信任你。”他重复道。Sylar缓缓地，小心翼翼地拂过Danny的手。这接触足够短暂，短暂到在唤起会令Danny畏缩的视觉记忆之前，Sylar的手便离开了。</p><p>Sylar因为Danny的信任而感到前所未有的自信。他能做到。他必须做到。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:57-3:26</p><p>Peter看着Sylar，后者摘掉眼镜，Gabriel的脸再一次恢复为Sylar，他看得十分仔细。</p><p>你在做什么？他将思维探入Sylar的脑中以免吵到在隔壁屋里睡觉的Danny。他们站在Sylar的书房里，一个远离卧室的房间。他知道Danny正蜷缩成一团睡着，因为他4小时之前跟他道了晚安。但是Sylar一直没睡，Peter不想留他一个人。</p><p>我……在做实验。Sylar在脑子里回答。</p><p>在Danny身上？！</p><p>我只是想知道我是否能帮助他……这个力量很强大，也很多变，它能随着你的想法有无尽的变化。Danny的记忆在夜里伤害性最强——如果我能进入他的意识里……我能帮助他挺过去。这些记忆的基础是有问题的，所以我希望我能像你一样处理它——通过这个实例深入了解这个能力。Sylar的意识流变得剧烈，Peter猛地抽离，他发现让自己头疼的最快捷办法就是在Sylar思考问题的时候钻进他的脑子。</p><p>Sylar靠近门，Danny就在那道门后面，但是他并没有打开它。他只是轻轻地偏过头，将自己偷来的最后一种力量的触角探出去。他能感受到Danny的大脑像一台小机器一样不停地嗡嗡运作，充满了生命和活力。通过他的超强洞悉力，他不需要切开颅骨就能看清Danny大脑每一个部分的细微运动，能感受到Danny每一寸记忆的角落，而他的饥渴感在心里猛烈地抨击自己轻易地就被Danny的大脑控制了呼吸。一道白光闪过，Sylar看到自己刺耳地喘息着，被刀刃割破喉咙，鲜血从伤口奔涌而下。他看到Noah将他扔在地上，而Danny的心跳快得仿佛被折磨的人是他自己一样。</p><p>“Danny……”Sylar喘息着，心痛得无以复加，内心更加坚定。Peter靠了上来，随时准备提供帮助。Sylar闭上双眼，感知到Danny在隔壁睁开了眼睛。但是这改变不了任何事，Danny的脑子里仍然充斥着那些令人恐惧的记忆无法摆脱，他的感知里没有丝毫光明。只有黑暗。</p><p>Sylar深呼吸平静了一下情绪，伸出心灵感应的触手轻轻地落在Danny脸上，Danny甚至感觉不到它已经钻进了自己的意识里，不过足够Sylar在不进入房间的情况下潜入他的脑海——没必要进一步刺激Danny。</p><p>Sylar滑倒在地，Danny别无他法只能无声地大喊着否认——Sylar还活着！Sylar还活着，Sylar还活着！这令他感到恶心，他知道这不是真的，无论他目睹多少次，经历的痛苦都没有丝毫减轻。墙上血迹斑斑，枪口依然冒着青烟，因为它一直瞄准着Sylar，Danny知道Sylar会站起来——他必须站起来，他知道今天还活着——可是他感受到的恐惧、愤怒和痛苦实在是太多了。他唯一所能触碰的脸上沾满了鲜血，还有死亡……</p><p>Sylar突然意识到他无法在Danny的潜意识里说话。他只能进行投射。于是他就这么做了。他试着将充满爱意和温暖的记忆传输过去，但是实际做起来很难，Danny猛力反抗，其中充满了太多他无法承受的痛苦——</p><p>Sylar？</p><p>Danny能感知到他！能感知到他在他的意识里！Danny知道是他！他再次推了一把。那就像是用力推倒一堵铁铸的墙——冰冷又无情——但是Sylar不会放弃，更何况他感受到Danny正在另一边奔向他，伸出双手挣扎着想要从那些记忆里逃离。他像一个停车计价器一般撞进Sylar这一边，而他则被甩了回来。现实中，Danny的眼睛不停鼓动，Sylar的眼球在紧闭的眼皮下疯狂转动，牙关紧锁，寂静的房间中他的呼吸声十分刺耳。Peter伸手覆上他的胸口检查他的生命体征。</p><p>在Danny的意识里，Sylar倒在地上，生命随着鲜血流逝，眼睛一眨不眨。那可怕的死亡凝视Danny只祈求自己从未感受过，因为这实在是太糟糕了，远超Danny所能承受。Sylar看着这一切，狰狞着面容愤怒地咆哮，更加坚定了自己要杀光所有跟这一切相关之人的想法——Linderman……他要杀掉Linderman。慢慢地……</p><p>Sylar依然在推，他撞开Peter，需要空间呼吸。Danny缓慢地眨着眼睛，随着记忆的消退，他渐渐能够重新掌控自己，他所能感受到的只有他的温暖，当它逐渐褪去，Sylar失去了与Peter共情能力的联系。Sylar立刻看到了自己所犯下的错误，他一把抓住被惊吓到大叫的Peter，一言不发地紧紧抱住了他。Peter安静下来，试图弄清楚发生了什么事，他推测Sylar试图把自己截成两半是有原因的。</p><p>当Sylar感应到Danny的记忆褪去，他收回了自己覆在Danny脸上的感应触手，他睁开眼睛，将双脚离地的Peter放回地上。Peter在落地的时候晃了晃，他捋顺自己，对着Sylar笑了笑。</p><p>“成了吗？”</p><p>Sylar瞪了他一阵，这才勉强把自己扔进座位里很快晕了过去。Peter花了点时间确认他还活着——虽然这根本没有必要——然后便起身去看Danny了。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:26-3:33</p><p>“起作用了！”Peter笑起来，他看着Danny，高兴得几乎控制不住自己。</p><p>Danny靠在床头，整个人疲惫又紧绷，同时又很警惕。他比几周前精神好了些，看上去轻松许多，这令Peter也心情飞扬——哪怕只是一小会儿。他能明白为什么Sylar爱着这个男人。他是那么温柔，柔软又富有爱心。Peter只想抱抱他，但那样或许会太过急切，所以他只是站在原地保持微笑。</p><p>目不能视的青年缓慢地点头表示赞同，并未将“这只是暂时的”说出口，虽然刚刚发生的一切搞得他晕头转向，但是显然松了一口气。</p><p>“我告诉过你他会解决好一切，对吧？”Peter补充道，兴奋之情溢于言表，因为他实在是无法抑制自己内心涌出的宽慰。他一直担心会出什么问题——比如Sylar坚定的手也许会滑落，Danny可能在没做脑叶切除手术的情况下就变成植物人——又或者Sylar无法切断他们的思维联系导致两个人永远失去意识，而双方的思想却紧紧地锁在了一起……从某种偏执的角度来看这也算是可怕的浪漫，Peter不确定Sylar会不会这么干。他摇摇头，甩开脑子里充斥的胡思乱想。</p><p>Danny沉默着，他看上去不知所措而不确定。Peter能感受到他内心深处泛出的，排斥和依赖交织的惧怕，所以他只是微笑着点头。他所做的就是保持微笑，他知道青年能以某种方式听到他们。所以他希望Danny一直听到他的笑容，知道他关心他。</p><p>慢慢地，Danny伸出手攥住Peter的袖口。他们就这样呆了一会儿。</p><p>Danny是个很棒的弟弟，Peter悄悄地对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:33-3:40</p><p>Sylar 跑过走廊，逃开他那新母亲的魔爪，还有无聊到令人想哭的慈善募捐会。他刚刚接了Danny的电话，后者只说了“回家。事态紧急。”听到这话他的心脏都快停跳了。他不清楚自己是怎么在15分钟内就跑回了家，但是他很清楚自己完全没有遵守限速规则。</p><p>他看到Danny坐在客厅门口，放慢了脚步。“Danny……”他喘着粗气，“一切都还好吗——你说情况紧急。”</p><p>“是啊……”Danny点点头，深吸了一口气。Sylar看到了之前没注意到的Peter，后者正坐在沙发上点头鼓励。“我已经想好了，我真的非常信任你。而且……我也爱你……我知道你会保护我，不会伤害我，也——”</p><p>“该死的Danny，你吓着我了。”Sylar一边嘶吼着一边尽可能地靠近他，却又保持着不会碰触到的距离。</p><p>“求你了……你能不能……给我脑子里放进更多的记忆？”Danny的语速很快，他的话语深深地打动了Sylar以至于他几乎无法保持站立，也来不及喘口气回答。“我知道你不想把别的记忆弄出来，但是我无法忍受带着这些记忆去生活，所以你必须答应我，答应我你会彻底将它们掩盖住！给我许多许多的记忆，让我在呼唤你名字的时候不会看到你浑身是血！”Danny颤抖着，大概已经看到了自己所说的场景。</p><p>Sylar粗暴地抓住它，将他拉近，无视了他的颤抖。“哦，上帝啊，Danny……我当然会……”他说不下去了，他的自尊心将他剩下的话语堵在胸腔里，但是只要紧紧地抱着Danny，知道他们共同的兄弟正看护着他们，这就足够了。</p><p>Sylar想赶走Peter不让他在一旁“偷窥”，但是这个人为他们做了那么多，Sylar甚至在他做完自己所要求的的一切后对他发了脾气……Peter应该看到自己所做的一切并未白费。</p><p>他们会好起来的。</p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ ~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:40-4:30</p><p>Danny在转头时将头仰起来，他不习惯戴眼镜，总觉得脸上的眼镜往下滑。Sylar坚持让他戴，不然会被他“又大又蓝的眼睛”分散注意力。Danny只能瞪他，然后默许了。他听见Larry和Peter试着给Marie科学地解释发生了什么——好吧，是护士·Peter在解释，而Larry只是对穿着护士制服的Peter发表了一通不太文雅的评论，因为他觉得Peter压过自己风头逗得Marie咯咯笑。</p><p>Nathan和Angela在附近，他们都在讨论Sylar决定在Danny脑子里乱来可能的利弊。Nathan对此的结论是，这是他们自己的决定。他听到Jay进了房间，低沉的声音比温暖的手掌更快落在他肩上。他坐下来，Danny等待着Sylar，颇有些坐立不安。据Peter讲，他和Sylar已经收集记忆好几天了，在场有几个从未见过的人Sylar也决定从他们那儿挑选一些记忆。当然他有事先询问过。Peter坚持Sylar应该先征得别人同意再潜入别人的脑子里，尤其他现在不用切开他们的脑袋就能做到。</p><p>Sylar进入后，屋子里安静下来。曾经有那么一阵，一旦他出现在任何地方，就会发生这样的情况——仅仅因为纯粹的恐惧。但是Sylar发现，他们对着他微笑而不是满脸痛苦，即使他并没有故意为了他们的笑容付出很多，这令他感到别有意义。</p><p>“好了，在我集中精力的时候，你们只需要在原地安静地坐好。”Sylar告诉他们。</p><p>有人笑出了声，Sylar想知道为什么他们会觉得他在开玩笑。Peter忍不住从座位上站起来，他实在是太兴奋了，根本不听Nathan的话又坐下去，因为Sylar开始缓慢地靠近Danny。他跪在紧张的青年面前，抬起手靠近Danny的脸，他的手指拂过他的太阳穴，然后整个盖住了他的眼睛。</p><p>“就只是我。”Sylar低语道。</p><p>“我知道。”Danny轻声地回道。</p><p>“我爱你。”这句话如此轻柔，是只有Danny才能听见的承诺。</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>然后，Sylar进入Danny的意识，而这一次，他没有四处张望。这有点像搬家一样，他现在要开始把记忆从自己的脑子——这是他的搬家卡车——里搬进Danny的脑海中。Sylar真该停止这些联想了，不然他真得分心，于是他立刻选择了一段来自Peter的记忆，他让这段记忆想花朵一样在Danny的脑海中缓缓地绽放，将Danny的意识包裹起来。</p><p>“你能看到什么？”Larry轻声问道，他知道Sylar的意识正与Danny紧密相连，并不能回答他。</p><p>Danny喘息着说，“我能看到Sylar……”他哽咽着，“他——他在笑……他是那么高兴！”Danny的手紧紧地抓住Sylar的肩膀。“他的笑容真是太美了……”</p><p>“我以为你早就知道，孩子。”Nathan指出。</p><p>“看到完全是另一回事。”Danny答道。“他的头发是黑色的，而且他身上没有血！”聚在一起的人们对这个奇怪的说法感到好笑，但是这一点非常重要，这提醒着Danny在过去漫长的一年和漫长的摸索复原过程中从未做到过这一点。“他的眼睛真漂亮，富有情感……”Danny的笑容绽开，几滴眼泪从他的眼镜下滑落下来。“我爱你。”他轻轻地说。</p><p>Larry在下一段Sylar展示的记忆力大笑着，笑声很大，也离得很近。Danny猜这段记忆是他的，因为他记得这些 ，只不过角度不同。Danny看到自己从衣柜里跳到Marie跟前，后者看上去对她哥哥的搞笑行径丝毫不感兴趣。</p><p>“那件衬衫真丑……你怎么能让我买下来？！”Danny强烈抗议，Larry哈哈大笑，他意识到这是自己的记忆。Sylar在下一段记忆之前停了下来，转而用温暖的思绪抚慰着他，让Danny能歇口气。Danny让Larry向其他人解释下现在的情况。我很好，他想着，希望Sylar能听见。Sylar听见了，他开始安置另一段记忆。</p><p>虽然只是一闪而过的情景，不过Sylar让他看到了自己以前的模样。他向Danny展示了一段Noah某天在街上与Gabriel擦肩而过的短暂记忆。这段记忆已经十分模糊，背景不怎么清晰，但是这是Sylar曾经生活的一个小小片段，他希望Danny能拥有它，因此他无声地展示了出来。当在自己的脑海里看到这所有的奇妙画面，Danny不由得转了转头，他看到Sylar活得好好的，戴着他所见过——呃，摸到过——最可爱的眼镜。Sylar默默不赞同的情绪足以让Danny意识到Sylar不喜欢可爱这个形容词被用在自己身上。Danny可不在乎，他耍赖地笑了起来。</p><p>Larry在吃饭的时候低声地对他说着自己肮脏污秽的阴谋，他听得一清二楚，不过当他意识到这是Marie的记忆时，他感到惊恐。他能听到他哥哥答应他的事是如此有趣，他曾经希望Marie永远不再与他有任何联系。他看到自己因为这些话而低头轻声发笑，脸上红做一片，该死的！他有那么容易紧张吗？！</p><p>“是的，你就是这样。”他听到Peter在屋子另一头回答。</p><p>私人时间，海绵宝宝……Sylar紧张兮兮地在思绪里说。</p><p>“点到为止，点到为止。”Danny和Sylar能听见屋子里了其他人吵着要求解释这单方面沟通，不过他们并没有好好地集中精神。</p><p>他的母亲……他的母亲！画面是那么清晰，她旧灰粽的头发是如此完美，她忧虑疲惫的脸因为孩子们在她进餐时闹腾个不停而微笑或皱眉。Danny还记得那次户外烧烤……天啊，这一切仿佛已经过去很久了！Danny看到父亲因为母亲对Larry的说教和对Danny的过分保护露出深情微笑时心痛不已。这段记忆是如此幸福，Danny既想笑又想哭，他热爱自己的家，更为了如今的支离破碎而流泪。</p><p>他的手紧紧地抓着Sylar的肩，他感觉到Sylar微微增加了投射给自己的温暖，就好像在告诉Danny，他就在他身边。Danny抬起头，熟悉的刺痛感中，一段新的记忆向他展开，这一次他看到了Jay。这是一段Marie的记忆，她看见Jay和Danny骑着Jay的自行车大笑着冲过街道，目不能视者捂着另一人的眼睛令他惊声大叫。Jay到死都不会承认自己被吓成那样，不过Danny还记得那饱含惊吓的尖叫声，他让Jay体验了一下作为一个盲人骑在一辆手动控制的交通工具上是个什么滋味儿，这令他们体内肾上腺素爆棚。</p><p>当记忆褪去，Danny笑得靠进Sylar的肩窝里，他随便往屋子里指了指。“Jay叫得就像个女孩儿！”他快活地宣称道，Jay气急败坏地极力否认，屋子里的人哄然大笑。</p><p>“——我们昨晚把它拿回来了。”Rick在黑白屏幕上宣称。</p><p>“而我说过我永远不会离开你。”Ilsa喃喃地回应道。</p><p>这是在Danny被绑架之前几周。Danny记得这个夜晚；这是来自Sylar的记忆，从他所能看到的视角，一只手单纯地放在他自己的腿上。</p><p>“你永远不会。”</p><p>Danny随着回忆红了脸，准确地说，这之后发生的事情并不那么单纯，不过在他感觉到Sylar的手指期待地抽动之前，记忆便断开了。</p><p>现实中Danny笑着摇了摇头。他想说些什么，但是Sylar没有给他机会，不想冒着Danny开放的天性去揭开他更愿意隐瞒的爱情生活小秘密。</p><p>“我早告诉你们了！”Danny看到Peter在离自己的脸大概一寸远的地方咧着嘴笑，感觉到Sylar记忆里残留的火气，Peter飞快地跑掉了，躲开sylar追在后头向他扔过去的东西，而Danny只能听见Peter绕过拐角传来的咯咯笑声。Danny非常确定那根本毫无意义。</p><p>“Danny……Sylar让我告诉你，无论你刚才看到了什么……”Peter小声缓慢地说，仔细地背诵道，“你需要知道的关于我的一切……那就是我……很会惹人生气。嘿！”笑声和寻常的调侃，Danny挺喜欢的，虽然他原本的家庭已经破碎，但是他现在拥有了这个更大的，而且同样热闹的家庭。即使Peter正威胁要用自己的心灵感应把Larry掐死。</p><p>他很确定这段记忆是Sylar的。他看到自己傻笑着推开他们曾经与Larry和Marie合租的那套公寓的浴室门。Larry和Marie不在。只有Danny和Sylar两个人在卧室里。这段记忆戛然而止，Sylar风格的调侃，他看到Sylar靠在墙上，与Nathan和Peter谈论着什么，Peter显然没有听进去，因为这段记忆没有声音。但是Sylar严肃的表情真火辣，Danny永远不会厌倦去了解更多关于这个男人的信息。他感觉到Sylar从脑海里传来表示赞同的哼哼声，不由得红了脸。他一时间忘记了此刻在Sylar跟前他所有的想法都一览无遗。他又听见Peter现实中传来的偷笑声，不由得默默咒骂这个家伙。该死的读心者。Sylar又赞同地哼了哼。他们都没搭理Peter气愤的叫声。</p><p>Danny慢慢意识到有很多双眼睛在看着他，他对这些人的关注感到焦躁不安，但是Sylar还没结束，他轻轻挣扎着想要对方放开自己以便能跟每个人说话，Sylar却推过来另一个记忆。</p><p>他能看到Sylar将他整个抱到自己的腿上，手臂紧紧地揽着他，划过他的腰，Danny疯狂地抓着Sylar的头发。呻吟声响亮而有气无力，Danny突然意识到他可以清楚地看到他们两个人，所以这段记忆一定来自第三个人！有人正看着他们——</p><p>别激动，Sylar让我告诉你，是我带他回到过去找寻的这段记忆，他没让我看，感谢上帝。我可没那个兴趣看我的新弟弟做某些事。Peter的声音很轻，但很真实，Danny让自己放松，但是没忍住红了脸，他看着Sylar的手向他的大腿根摸了过去。Danny非常确定，要不是满屋子都是人，他一定会彻底兴奋起来。Danny发誓，他能感觉到Sylar正因为自己的呼吸轻轻吹拂在自己脸上而感到愉悦，因为他的呼吸变得更轻快了。</p><p>我的最爱……Sylar在心里对自己说，紧紧地握着自己最珍贵的记忆，温柔地为Danny展开。他希望Danny能够喜爱这段记忆，不一定达到自己那样的程度，就只是希望他能喜欢。它对Sylar来说具有特殊的意义，这也是他想要分享这段记忆的唯一原因。</p><p>记忆的时间很短，嘴唇的触感是如此温柔而柔情，虽然极不明显，但是能感觉到他们又湿又冷，Sylar的满足感将他整个包裹。这感受令人惊叹。Danny猛然意识到这段记忆的来源……那是一个下着瓢泼大雨的日子，他们躲在屋里，但是Sylar焦躁不已急着想出去，与此同时他又不愿离开Danny。于是Danny要求跟他一起去。随之而来的沉默让Danny以为自己是不是说错了什么，但是Sylar同意了。记忆里对他毫无保留的接纳和爱意让Danny明白这个细微的瞬间对Sylar来说有多么意义深重。他在脑海中一遍又一遍地回忆这个片段，当Sylar抽离，他不禁紧张地害怕起来——但是记忆留在了他的脑子里，他几乎完全感觉不到。</p><p>他知道自己哭得稀里哗啦，但他不在乎，他只是伸手将Sylar拉过来，从对方的脸颊上也感觉到了湿意。房间里静悄悄的，人们非常体贴地留给他们时间。</p><p>“我爱你。”Danny在Sylar耳边喃喃低语。</p><p>Sylar无力回应，他只能点着头，紧紧地将Danny抱在怀里好一阵。</p><p>直到Sylar主动松手他们才分开，Danny非常乐意跟Sylar黏在一起。他很想念Sylar的抚触，但是他妥协了，因为Sylar一直将他的手握在掌心里。</p><p>“我还有一个东西要给你看。”Sylar生硬地说，他还很不适应说这种话。Danny只是露出自己最灿烂的笑容。上帝啊，Sylar是多么想念这个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:30-4:41</p><p>Danny没有意识到他们这个小小的心灵实验持续到多晚，但似乎没有谁表现出丝毫的疲惫。Jay，Larry和Marie道了别，每个人都狠狠地拥抱了Danny，很高兴他又没事了，并用人身伤害威胁他再也不准这样对待他们了。Danny一笑置之，挥着手让他们离开，也不管现在是清晨五点半。Danny很高兴今天是周六，Marie今天和明天都不用上学。</p><p>Nathan已经要去睡觉了，他庆贺地拍了拍Danny的肩，对Sylar点了点头。Peter得到了一个拥抱，他永远是Nathan最爱的那一个，Danny和Sylar对此毫不介意——Peter总是第一个，而且他具备生物学方面的知识。</p><p>Angela拍了拍Sylar的脸，他扶着她的胳膊肘给了她一个尴尬的半拥抱，她煞有其事地把他的衬衫抚平。“我为你感到骄傲。”她说道，语气有些僵硬，又有些正式，但是里面饱含着她所能给的所有爱与认可，Sylar全然地接受，点着头道谢。Angela走到Danny面前，她的面容在Sylar展示的记忆最后一瞬出现过。她态度挺严肃，从她的脸上就可以看出来，他可以在脑海里看到她抿紧的嘴唇。当他感觉到她靠到自己身上，轻轻地亲吻他的脸颊，Danny差点跳了起来。“欢迎来到这个家庭。”</p><p>她在他回答前就离开了。</p><p>Sylar对他傻乎乎的表现发出轻笑，当他听到耳边的小声看到记忆中欢欣的脸，他的表情立刻变得柔和，露出充满爱意的笑容。真美。Danny不禁开始嫉妒那些能经常看到这笑容的人。</p><p>“来吧。我还有一段记忆要给你，然后我们就可以正式宣布你痊愈了。”Sylar说。</p><p>Peter饱含温情地目送他们走出门，他们走向Sylar的车，晚安和感谢的声响回荡在他的脑海。Peter真是太高兴了，对Danny的治疗很成功，小两口也都好好的，真想喜极而泣。但是这会显得他像个过度情绪化的废物，所以他尽力忍住，仅是对他们挥挥手。</p><p>Danny在车上情绪很高涨，一直欢快地说个不停，Sylar会在需要的时候回答——这并不常发生——但是完全没关系，因为Danny现在不会躲开他的碰触，不会在他说话时低头。Sylar也不会介意Danny打开收音机然后用超大的音量唱歌，因为这一切都说明Danny完全好了，他们又好好地在一起了。</p><p>他们行驶了一阵，Danny问他们要去哪儿，Sylar没有回答，不过车很快就停了下来，他们下了车，Danny一直缠个不停，Sylar对这家伙重新振作的速度感到有些惊奇。他看了看表。现在才六点二十六，但现在已经是夏天了，Sylar清楚自己的时间安排非常完美。</p><p>Danny关注着身边的声音，微笑着，Sylar踩着细碎的声音走了过来，随后停下了。Danny回头询问地“看着”他。“这是给你的，Danny。好好享受。”Sylar笑着，Danny感觉到对方心灵感应的手拂过脸颊，落在一个多小时前的那个地方。Danny知道Sylar要做什么，但并不确定这是为什么，他只好点点头，让清晨的微风吹拂过，然后——</p><p>Sylar轻柔地进入Danny的脑海，像现场直播一样将自己所看到的日出景象传达给他。Danny喘着气，盯着眼前的景象，他仿佛真的看见了——他只能透过Sylar的眼睛看到自己的动作，他看到自己的手伸向缓慢行来的金色阳光。他知道自己无法去碰触，但是他想要去感受这温暖，看着它照亮自己的皮肤。</p><p>“真美……”Danny喃喃地说，Sylar思虑重重并未回答，但是Danny能感觉到大体认同的感觉传来，所以他只是沉醉于日出的美景。</p><p>当太阳整个从地平线升起，Danny靠向Sylar，当二人双唇相触，Sylar从Danny的思绪中抽离。Danny紧紧地抓着Sylar的外套，将他拉得更近，要求他全然的关注，而Sylar全然给予。</p><p>Sylar打心底里赞同。</p><p>真美啊，他所怀抱着的这个陌生人。</p><p>~o~S~o~D~o~ THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>